A Story From the Past
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: A few years past the series, Naraku has been defeated and the Sacred Jewel is now complete. Kagome is back in her time with the Jewel and nothing but memories of her time in the Feudal Era. But will University have a story to lead her somewhere unexpected
1. A Beginning in an Epilogue

**A/N: So yeah, it's been done before, it's been done again, but my muse has been sitting here trying to make me write this for like 2 weeks. So yeah, it'll be a few chapters. It'll be fluffy, I promise. **

**-------------------------------------------**

Kagome stared at the computer screen left on the results page of a search engine. Try as she may, she just was unable to find herself able to concentrate on her university application, and even the random internet surfing did nothing to aide her wandering mind. She just sighed and allowed her head to fall into her arms, her black hair blanketing out around her as she bit her lip.

_Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who stood taller then her. Around her neck hung the completed Sacred Jewel that Inuyasha was unable to help but look at. It had been what tore the world apart, but brought him and Kagome together. _

_And now he knew that it was completed, he would never be able to see Kagome again. The gods were cruel to him, and it seemed they always were. Though he had been looking forward to the day where they destroyed Naraku, he knew he dreaded the day when he would have to shoo Kagome away forever. Having the Sacred Jewel in the Feudal Era for even a short period of time was just too dangerous, and he knew deep down that Kagome needed to return to her time, to her life and family. _

_There were no words said, but Kagome flung herself into his arms, crying as hard as she ever had before. In fact, she was pretty sure she was crying harder now then when her father had died. Inuyasha had no idea what his body was doing, since the next thing he knew, his arms were around her and tears escaped from his eyes. Amazing how a journey could change a heart, even of a cold and bitter half demon such as himself._

Kagome opened her eyes and lifted her head, finding the computer screen staring at her with the search engine results page open and her university application on the corner of her desk. After blinking a few times she realized that tears had been pouring out of them again. A few years later, and she still was unable to think about the feudal era without crying. She looked over her shoulder to the cork board above her bed where the Sacred Jewel hung. Mindlessly, she stood up and walked over to the jewel, and within a moment it rested on her chest, the same place it hung when she last saw him.

A sudden heavy rustling in the tree by her window caused her to quickly turn towards the window and push it up in one quick motion. "Hello?" She asked, peeking her head out the window, looking at the tree tops and the buildings, expecting Inuyasha to appear before she remembered that there was no way for him to jump through the Bone Eater's Well anymore at least. Her heart sank deep into her chest and she sat back at her computer. She found herself doing a search in the search engine on Inuyasha's name. When nothing appeared but some random websites she just laughed at herself. She was lonely, there was no stopping it and no easing it.

A knock at the door caused Kagome to look over her shoulder and call out for whoever was wanting her to come in. Her mother walked in and for a moment forgot what she was going to say as she saw her daughter with tear stained cheeks and the Sacred Jewel around her neck. "Oh Kagome…"

Kagome brushed her cheeks quickly. "I'm okay Mom," she quickly said. "Really. I'm okay!"

Her mother just gave her that motherly smile that basically said she knew better, but would spare her only daughter by not pressing the issue. "Oh Kagome, I was going to ask you if you'd come to the store with me so I could pick up our groceries for a few days. And then we could get some ice cream." She finished the last part with a sing-songy quality in her voice that made Kagome smile.

"Sounds great! Would be a great distraction from my application!" Kagome jumped to her feet and quickly threw on a sweater over her blouse.

"Yes, speaking of which Kagome, how is it coming?"

"Just a little bit more and I'll be all set. And then I just need to pick up my transcript tomorrow from school and we can send it in!"

"That's wonderful," her mother replied with a smile that always comforted her daughter, and they were both well aware of it.

A couple hours later, once all the groceries were in the house, mother and daughter enjoyed their ice cream sundaes under the Great Tree. It was bittersweet for Kagome, and she had made it a point to spend as little time under there as possible since it hurt so much. But for that exact reason, her mother made it a point for them to sit under the tree and talk, her mother bringing up the point that she had been ignoring the tree.

"Mom… I just don't know…" Kagome sighed, staring at the ice cream that was only slowly melting in its cup. "Just knowing that I'm never going to see him again…"

"I'm sorry," her mother replied looking at the starlit sky. "I was the same way after your father died…" Kagome looked at her mother, their eyes filled with pity for themselves and each other.

"Is it hard Mom?"

Her mother sighed. "I won't sugar coat it Kagome, it's been very difficult. But having you and Sota that was created from your father and I is a huge help. And time will aide if you allow it to. But you are a bright young girl, about to become a woman soon. And I'm sure in University you'll meet a nice smart guy who will sweep you off your feet-"

"But I could never forget about Inuyasha…" Kagome interrupted with a sorrow filled voice.

"And you never will," her mother replied. "And none of us will either. In fact, it's what you felt for Inuyasha that will help you love again, and love your children, and push you forward Kagome."

Kagome smiled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Thanks Mom…"

"Anytime dear. Now finish your ice cream and let's get that application done. And no more tears for the day."

"Right!" Kagome replied with a smile before she dug back into her ice cream. Her mother sat beneath the tree as she watched her oldest child run inside their family home, passed down through the generations.

"Oh my love of mine," she whispered to the tree. "I wish you could see them now…"

There was some rustling in the tree, which caused her to turn and look at it, expecting to see a bird or a squirrel, but instead saw nothing. She figured that it had just been an animal that had already been there jumping away, so she cleaned up the area and walked inside to put Sota to bed and convince Jii-chan to calm himself for the night so he would not over exert himself when it came time for the sun to rise.


	2. Like an Open Book

Time passes as it does for every living being that traverses the Earth. Seasons change, the sun shines, and the moon continues its traditional lunar cycle, which Kagome found herself still noting, despite how long it had been since it mattered when the new moon would appear… or rather not appear in the night sky.

But the Great Tree saw it all. Its sturdy trunk saw Kagome dance around with Sota when the acceptance letter from her choice University arrived in the mail, allowing her to finish her senior year in stride. Its branches waved through the wind and rain as Kagome sat by her window late at night wondering what would be awaiting for her at the next phase of her life. And she soon was beginning to find comfort in the Great Tree once more. She would spend more time sitting beneath it, reading whatever book she had recently borrowed from the library, finding that the tree had a mystical power that few would believe. And other times she would climb over the fence so she would be sitting with the back of her head on the trunk of the tree crying as she told it her fears and anxieties. And then she would laugh to herself slightly upon the realization that the Great Tree had seen and been through much more then something simple like a first semester in University.

But as time always does, it continues on, and Kagome made it through her first semester at University. It was much more difficult then she thought it would be, but she had the benefit of not bouncing back and forth from her time to the Feudal Era. She kept in touch with her friends from high school, and made friends with her new classmates. Towards the end of her first semester, she even met a boy.

He was a boy from a few towns away who was living in the dormitories. They shared their Biology class and lab together, and she blushed when he approached her and asked if she'd honor him by letting him sit next to her. She managed out an "of course" without sounding too much like a bumbling idiot, and she was pleasantly surprised when he did not reach for her butt as Miroku always found a way to. For a while, she referred to him in her own mind as Miroku, since she was too frazzled at their introduction to be able to remember his name. But a role calls later she learned his name to be Reizo Hishido, and he was more charming then Miroku ever could be. Every time he talked to her, she found herself completely entranced and reminded of the day beneath the Great Tree when her mother told her that she would find a sweet guy at the University.

But even though little things he did would remind her of her friends and times in the Feudal Era, when it came to one event, she could do nothing but focus on the present times…

_Kagome sighed as her backpack fell with a heavy thud onto the floor next to the small table in common room where she had plans to meet with Reizo to study for their final exams for the third time that week. She knew that finals were a big deal, but still, was it necessary to study so much in one week for the same class? What about her other classes? And it really did not make much sense to her since he was smarter then her and usually corrected her. Did he think that she was stupid and would not be able to pass the exam? And suddenly she found herself enraged as if she had just gotten into a fight with Inuyasha._

_But moments later she felt a touch on her shoulder that caused her to jump and look over her shoulder. To her surprise, instead of seeing a white-haired half demon in a red garb, she saw her brown haired class mate dressed in his school uniform with one hand behind his back and a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to surprise you."_

"_Oh, no problem Reizo," she replied with a smile. "I'm just so stressed out. I'm worried about first semester finals." _

_And instead of a snide remark about how unnecessary school was, her reply was a soft, "I know. It's getting to me too." And this was enough to make Kagome smile. "Oh, for you." Reizo revealed his left hand and offered a rose to Kagome. "I… I was hoping that you'd go out on a date with me tonight…"_

_Kagome blushed. She could not believe what was happening right in front of her. A boy, a really cute one at that, was asking her out? And he was not really creepy or perverted or aggressive and stubborn? Her eyes widened and all she could do was stutter out, "instead of studying?"_

"_Well," Reizo blushed slightly. "I… If you want to study it can wait I guess."_

_Kagome jumped to her feet in excitement. "No! No!" Reizo frowned as she said no. "No! I mean! Yes! I mean… I'll go out with you!"_

_Reizo laughed as Kagome took the rose. "Come on then. Grab your bag and let's go."_

Time continues on, and the next semester began for Kagome with new close friends and a boyfriend that her mother told her she meshed perfectly with. Summer went by, and it was a nice reprise to catch up with friends and spend more time with Reizo. And the Great Tree witnessed it all.

And the story continues halfway through her third semester at the University.

"Kagome, isn't it funny that you're in the new book in Literature class?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking over to her friend as they walked through campus together. "What are you talking about Ai?"

"You haven't started reading yet, have you?" Ai asked with a smile.

"Well, I was going to start last night, but Reizo came by and surprised me…"

"Oh Kagome, what a surprise." The girls had a laugh together. "Oh get those stars out of yours eyes girl."

"Haha, sorry. So what do you mean I'm in it?"

"Oh, just teasing. There's a character named Kagome who has black hair… and I guess she kind of reminds me of you."

"Well, I'll have to make sure I start it tonight."

"Right! And Reizo's not allowed to bother you until you get what needs to be read for tomorrow!"

"Buuut Aiiii…" Kagome whined.

The girls laughed again and Ai said her farewell. Intrigued, Kagome made her way for the library and instead of going online and wasting time, she decided to climb into one of the quiet cubby holes the library offered in its far corner and open the book.

Just on the first page, she could not believe what she was reading.

_And there before the white haired half demon stuck to the tree from a blessed arrow was a sweet young girl with black hair that shimmered as the wind rustled it. She was the maiden who released the bond on the one called Inuyasha. It was her, a girl named Kagome, and him who traveled across all of Japan on a journey to find the shards of the Sacred Jewel, that she stupidly broke, and would save Japan of a terrible demon named Naraku._

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the words in front of her. No doubt this story was about her an Inuyasha… but… who wrote it? She quickly flipped the book to its spine, but found no author name on it. Quickly, Kagome began thumbing through the pages to try to find who wrote it. But after a few seconds, she found no name that would show who wrote the story. Maybe it was Sango, or Miroku. Kaede could have done it too… Or did she go back in time again to write it…?

Well, the only thing she could do was settle in and read. Maybe that would give her the answer she was looking for.

Kagome skipped her next two classes unintentionally. She was too immersed in the book of her time in the Feudal Era. It was perfect, down to nearly every detail in the fights that Inuyasha and she had had, and how Sango was strong but aching from the destruction of her village.

She ignored her cell phone and continued to read the book. It was to the point and short enough that she was able to fly through it over the course of the day. It helped a little she knew the entire story.

But by the end, she was in tears. She was shaking as she read the passages of her and Inuyasha that moved her heart.

"Turn around you stupid girl," she read aloud, and heard his voice in tune with hers.

Kagome stopped. "Great… now I'm even hearing his voice…"

"You could at least acknowledge me Kagome." Kagome stared at the blank space straight in front of her. "Or did you already forget about me?"

Kagome peeked over the edge of the cubby and looked at the floor. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere.


End file.
